


Serpent's Eden

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Anathema is a sneaky witch of a publisher, And a little co-dependent, Angst, Author Crowley, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Name is Ezra (Good Omens), Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Crowley Is Not A Morning Person, Crowley and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley loves Aziraphale (Eventually), Ezra is clueless, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Anathema Device, Slow Burn, bookshop owner Aziraphale, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: Anthony Jaymes is an author that no one knows about. He's been writing since the stars were made, or so it seems, and hasn't done a single interview, book signing or anything else of the sort. Finally, after years of nagging from his publisher, Ananthema, he begrudgingly agrees.Ezra Fell is one of Anthony's biggest fans and is overjoyed when he gets a text from his old friend, announcing that Anthony Jaymes has finally agreed to do a signing. In his shop! The author he'd been mesmerized by for what seemed like centuries would be in his shop!Two hearts intersect thanks to one sneaky publisher. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. In The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Tis I, Ren! This is my first slow burn fanfic and I hope you all will be as tortured by reading it as I am by writing it. A few things:
> 
> Anthony Jaymes is obviously Crowley. Yeah, that's what the J stands for. Fight me!
> 
> Ezra Fell is Aziraphale. I thought Aziraphale Fell was not only redundant but a little unoriginal ^^`. So his name is Ezra.
> 
> The rating may change later but for now, it's unrated. Bc why not? :P 
> 
> If you wanna bother me, you can find me on Tumblr as @frostworkxfiction as well as my many RP blogs. Ta for now!

_A.J Crowley_

Anthony Jaymes Crowley, or as he preferred to be called, Crowley, had been arguing with his publisher for two hours solid over the fact that not once in his career had he ever held a single meet-and-greet or a book signing. 

“Don’t you think your readers aren’t the least bit curious about who you are, Crowley? I mean, you’ve been writing books since the stars were made it seems and no one knows a single thing about you as a person.” She had told him. To which he fired back:

“Let them be curious. I think it adds to the intrigue.”

“Crowley, you have to put yourself out there. You can’t just write a book and not expect your readers to be curious about the one who wrote it.” 

“I prefer it that way, thanks.” He grumbled as he continued to tap away on his laptop. He’d been working on the manuscript for his next book when his publisher, Anathema Device, had, quite literally, come busting down his door.

“Come on. Do at least one book signing. I even have the place picked out for you to do it.”

“Fine! If it will get you to stop nagging me about it, I will. But don’t expect this to be a regular thing, Anathema. I mean it.” The red headed author snapped, finally tearing his very hazel, almost yellow, eyes away from his computer screen to glare at her.

Anathema smirked in victory. She’d won this round. “Great! I’ll let Ezra know then.” She got her phone out and began texting.

Crowley huffed and returned to his work with one question on his mind.

_Who is Ezra?_

**~~~~~**

_Ezra_

_“I think it was a bit of an overreaction, to be honest,” said the serpent. “I mean, first offense and everything. I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil, anyway.”_

Ezra Fell had been reading the newest book from his favorite author, Anthony Jaymes, called _Apple of Temptation _ . It was the first of his newest series entitled _Eden_. The bookseller been so engrossed in the book that he almost didn’t notice his phone buzzing on the table beside him. He hesitantly set the book aside and reached for his phone, unlocking it to find two texts from his friend, Anathema.

_“Hey Ez! Good news! Anthony Jaymes has agreed to do a book signing! Do you mind if we do it at your place?”_

Ezra nearly dropped his phone in excitement. Anthony Jaymes. Agreed to do a signing. And wanted to use his shop? 

_“Of course, dear! I’d be honored!”_

The blonde wanted to squeal and jump up and down in sheer glee. He couldn’t believe it! Was this actually happening? Oh, dear. He had to clean up. He had to make sure the place was ready! 

He fumbled around the shop, tidying as he went. Everything had to be perfect for Mr. Jaymes’ arrival. He couldn’t believe it. No matter how many times he told himself that it was real. That it was happening. He couldn’t believe it.

Ever since he’d read Anthony’s first book, “ _The Fall_ ”, he’d be absolutely fascinated by him. He’d looked everywhere for information on him but couldn’t ever seem to find any. The man never did interviews, never held meet-and-greets or anything of the sort. He knew nothing about him except through his character, a demon named Crowley. 

And now he was going to get a chance to meet the elusive serpent that he’d been curious about for centuries, or so it felt like. He was positively giddy about the very idea of the whole affair.

_Alright, Fell. Don’t bugger this up!_

He chastised himself as he set to work on organizing his books. 

Anthony Jaymes was on his way.

  
  
  



	2. The Serpent Meets The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Ezra finally meet. Awkwardness and fluff ensues.

_A.J Crowley_

It was the day of the signing and Crowley couldn’t be more miserable. He had stayed up all night working on his manuscript for his newest novel, _“Waltz of Angels”_ , and was exhausted. Well that and the fact that he really didn’t want to do this in the first place. He groaned when his alarm clock blared _“Killer Queen “_ and rolled over to turn it off. 

And landed ungracefully on his face in the process.

The author muttered a string of curses before slamming the off button on the damned clock. He huffed and picked himself up from the rumpled heap he had landed in and went to his bathroom to shower and take care of his morning business.

Then his phone rang.

“Ughhhhhh….” He growled as he answered it. “Yeah, what?”

“Morning to you too, Mister Sunshine.” Anathema. Of bloody course it was Anathema.

“What do you want? You know better than to call me this early.” He grumbled as he went about undressing to get in the shower

“Just reminding you that the signing is at 11. The shopkeep’s name is Ezra Fell. I’ll send you the address.” She said slowly as though she were explaining something to a child. Or a particularly grumpy author. Which she was.

“Right. Got it. Anything else before I continue my morning?” He asked dryly, turning the water on and testing it to make sure it was the right temperature.

“Yeah. Remember; be nice. Ezra is a fan of yours and is a friend of mine. So be nice to him and the rest of your fans. Got it?”

He sighed dramatically. “Right. Nice. Got it. Bye, Ana.”

“I mean it, Anthony. Be nice.”

_Click_

Crowley hung up and climbed into the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. The signing was in less than 3 hours. Ananthema’s words echoed in his mind. _Be nice._

_~~~_   
_Ezra Fell_

_“Shut it! I’m a demon, I’m not nice! I’m never nice! Nice is a four letter word! I will not-” Crowley growled as he pinned Aziraphale to the wall of the former convent._

Ezra had gotten absorbed into the book again when he glanced at his watch. “Oh dear!” he exclaimed. Anthony Jaymes would be here in less than an hour! And he was nowhere near ready! He let out a squeal and buzzed around the shop, tidying up imaginary messes and fussing with his own appearance.

It was 10:15. Anthony Jaymes would be here in 45 minutes! 

He ran to his tiny kitchenette and began brewing tea for everyone and setting up refreshments. Everything had to be perfect for the signing. He’d never forgive himself if it was anything less.

Another glance at the clock. 10:30.   


Ezra bit his lip. He was 30 minutes from meeting him. People were starting to trickle in now. Soon the shop would be crowded! Why was time so bloody slow?! He decided to occupy himself by at least trying to be social with everyone until Anthony showed up.

_~~~~_   
_A.J Crowley_

Crowley’s Bentley pulled up to the bookshop at 11:00 sharp. He locked it and sauntered inside to be greeted by shouts and squeals of excitement. He swallowed hard, anxiety slowly building as he went over and took his seat. Anathema was right beside him. 

“Hey, you ok?” She asked quietly, “You look nervous.”

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Crowley swallowed again. “N-No, I’m good. J-Just not used to this is all.” 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much time to elaborate as police and Ezra helped the crowd to form into a more orderly congregation. One by one, they came up to him. He’d sign their book, say something… Not horrible to them, pose awkwardly for a few pictures and then repeat.

It was 4:00 by the time everyone left. Crowley was mentally and physically exhausted. He started to pack up his things when the shopkeep approached him, looking shy and kind of… cute. 

He was shorter than Crowley with fluffy looking blonde curls and the kindest blue eyes. He offered Crowley a mug of something. Coffee by the smell of it. He graciously accepted it with a mumble of “Thanks.” 

“Y-You’re welcome.” he blushed. “You look tired and I hate to ask this, but would you mind signing my book? I-I’m a huge fan.”

Crowley raised a brow but gave him a tired smile. “‘Course.” Taking the book from him and scribbling his signature as well as a quick message. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Ezra. Ezra Fell.” He replied shyly.

The redheaded author nodded in acknowledgement and handed the book back to him. 

“Thanks for the, um, coffee and y’know everything today.” He said as he finished off his coffee and stood. “I’ve got to be going.”

“Oh! O-Of course.” There was that blush again as he stepped aside to let Crowley leave. 

“See you around, angel.” He called as he left, leaving a very flustered Ezra behind.


	3. Anathema Ships It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra gets Crowley's number. Texting and flirting happen and it's Anathema's fault.

_ A.J Crowley _

When Crowley returned to his flat that evening, he allowed all of the emotions he had bottled up during the signing to come out. Which meant lots of yelling,shaking and just, all in all, a general upset. This went on for a few hours before he finally wore himself out. 

This was exactly why he didn’t do these things. 

Also, he did something else that he regretted doing. Why had he been so stupid as to do it in the first place?

The wine-haired writer groaned at his own idiocy and climbed into his bed, wanting nothing more than to just disappear.

_ Ezra Fell _

Ezra watched Crowley leave in sheer awe. He opened his book almost reverently and almost dropped it when he saw what had been written on the book’s front page.

_ Thanks for reading, Angel. _

And right underneath was a phone number.  _ His  _ phone number.

Ezra stood there, gaping like a fish as Anathema walked over to him. She had stuck around to help him clean up and maybe gossip a little 

“Ezra? Is everything ok? Anthony didn’t write anything weird, did he?” 

She walked over and peeked over his shoulder before barking out a laugh.

“Oh, he thinks he’s so smooth. You’ve gotta text him, Ez. This is priceless!”

“What? No! I can’t just text him!” He cried. “He’s probably very busy! I don’t want to be a nuisance…”

That made Anathema laugh even harder. “Trust me, after this, he probably went home and went to bed. He was up all night last night.” She shook her head and smiled. “Give me your phone. I’ll text him for you.”

“Anathema!” The shopkeep whined but it was too late. 

Ananthema had grabbed his cell phone and was typing a text to Crowley.

_ A.J Crowley _

  
  


Crowley had no sooner fallen asleep when he heard the notification on his phone. He groaned as he put himself into a sitting position. He had a throbbing headache from the anxiety attack that had occurred when he got home earlier. 

He unlocked his phone and nearly had another attack when he saw what the notification was.

_ “Hello, is this Anthony? It’s Ezra from the bookshop. I hope I’m not disturbing you” _

He stared at the screen in disbelief. Holy shit… He had actually texted him.

_ “Uh, hi. Yeah, This is Anthony Jaymes. “ _

God, he was so awkward.

_ “Took advantage of the number, I see.” _

He swallowed hard, fighting off another attack. His heart was beating in his throat and he felt like he might vomit.

A reply came a few seconds later.

_ “Yes, I did. I just wanted to thank you for signing my book. I wasn’t bothering you, was I?” _

_ An angel. A literal angel.  _ Crowley thought which gave him an idea.

_ “Oh, you’re an angel. I don’t think you could bother me.” _

He regretted it the minute he sent it. Until…

_ "Oh! Oh, thank you.I-It’s been bothering me. " _

Crowley blinked. Wow, that actually worked. 

“ _ It would be funny though. If I were the one bothering you instead of the other way around.” _

_ Ezra Fell _

  
  


“ _ It would be funny though. If I were the one bothering you instead of the other way around.” _

Ezra stared at the text in bewilderment. Anathema had left by now which meant the last few texts had been his own. Though Anathema had asked for details to be shared at a later date. She wouldn’t say anything about it to Anthony or so she promised.

_ “It wouldn’t be funny at all!” _

Anthony wouldn’t be able to see the grin he wore as he typed.

_ “So, uh, you like my books.” _

Ezra chuckled at the vast understatement. He didn’t just like his books. He  _ loved  _ them.

_ “A sound observation, Mr.Jaymes. Some may say borderlining on obvious.” _

He did so love being coy.

_ “Right… So what got you interested in my work? Er… If you don’t mind my asking. Of course.” _

An interesting question. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer it. He’d been a fan for years and couldn’t quite remember what had compelled him to start in the first place.

_ “I don’t quite remember…. It feels like 6,000 years since I’ve started. I remember reading “ _ _ The Fall _ _ ” after it came out and felt so bad for Crowley that I simply had to continue. Also I adore Aziraphale. He reminds me of myself.” _

Wow, he’d never told anyone that before.But it was true. He and Aziraphale were almost identical. And so were Anthony and Crowley or so far as he could tell.

_ “I thought as much. You remind me of him. ‘S why I started calling you ‘Angel’.” _

Ezra was positively beaming now.

_ “An acceptable nickname I suppose. I’ll allow it.” _

He glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight!

_ “Oh dear. Have we really been texting for two hours? It’s nearly dawn!” _

_ “Yeah, you’re right. Well, I guess I won’t keep you up. I should probably sleep myself.” _

The blonde was about to protest before he yawned.

_ “A valid point, my dear. I suppose this is goodnight then.” _

_ “Guess it is. Night, Angel.” _

_ “Goodnight, Crowley.” _


	4. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley suddenly stops texting Ezra and Anathema hasn't heard from him in weeks. Both the publisher and shop keep go to Crowley's to see what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of anxiety attacks and destructive behavior in this chapter y'all.
> 
> This chapter is more Crowley-centric and contains abundant dumbassery. Viewer discretion is advised XD

_Ezra Fell_

Ezra and Anthony had been texting each other back and forth for weeks now. They talked about everything and had even started getting to know each other better. Anthony asked for advice on his novels, Ezra provided and gushed about his favorites.

All seemed to be well. Until this week. Ezra hadn’t heard from his friend since Sunday. Today was Wednesday. 

He texted him every day but got no response. So, instead, he texted Anathema.

_“Have you heard from Crowley? I talked to him on Sunday but he hasn’t responded to any of my texts since.”_

Anathema replied a few minutes later.

_“Y’know, I haven’t either. Last time I saw him was at the signing. He didn’t look too good. I take it you two have been getting close?”_

Ezra blushed at that. 

_“We’ve been talking, yes. Do you know his address? Perhaps we could go check on him together?”_

If Anathema hadn’t heard from Anthony either… Then something must be wrong.

_“Yeah, we’ll go over there. Pick you up in 20?”_

He typed back a “yes” and began to get himself ready to go.

He needed to make sure Crowley was ok.

_~~~_

_A.J Crowley_

  
  


Crowley sat slumped against his bedroom wall. His bedroom was completely trashed, much like his current emotional and mental state. The radio played faintly in the background which he’d been ignoring up until now.

“ _On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create_

_A dream come true_

_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight_

_In your eyes of blue_ ”

A tear slipped down the author’s cheek. It reminded him so much of Ezra. He’d only met him once but now he was all he could think about. Those eyes. That smile. That laugh. He’d never seen or heard anything like it. Like him.

Anthony Jaymes Crowley had never felt anything like this in his life. He didn’t know how to handle it and he hated it! It frustrated him beyond words. He stood and moved to the bathroom to clean himself up, staring at himself, aghast, in the mirror. 

Red, puffy, yellow-hazel eyes and tear-stained cheeks stared back at him, scarlet hair messy and unkempt. He ran his hands through his hair with a groan and started to clean himself and his apartment when he heard a knock at the door.

He considered ignoring it but decided against it, trudging to the door, dressed only in an old Queen t-shirt and his boxer shorts.

Standing on the other side of that door was none other than Ezra Fell. The very object of his frustrations (and affections). Behind him was Crowley’s publisher and major annoyance number one, Anathema Device.

“U-Uh, hi…. Wasn’t expecting you… U-Um, would you, uh, like to come in?” 

He probably looked like Hell. And judging by the looks on both of their faces, he knew his assumptions were correct.

“Thank you.” Ezra said politely as he stepped inside, Anathema at his heels.

“U-Uh, sorry about the mess… I, uh, wasn’t expecting company.” The author mumbled, trying to at least pick his upset plants off the floor. He’d heard of talking to plants from a program on the radio and thought it an excellent idea. Though talking was not what he did. Especially not this time.

Crowley had practically throttled them. And it wasn’t even their fault this time.

“My dear, what the hell happened? It looks like a hurricane has come through.” Ezra observed, looking around the destroyed apartment.

Crowley gave a nervous laugh. “Y-Yeah, it does. Um, j-just got frustrated with my manuscript is all.”

Anathema raised a brow. “You’ve never gotten this “frustrated” before.” 

He shot her a look before excusing himself to go straighten up. The song continued to play softly in the background as he cleaned up, nearly forgetting that he had company.

“Is everything alright in there, dear?” Ezra called. “You’ve been in there for quite some time.”

The author was snapped out of his reverie and brought back to the present once again.

“‘M fine, Angel. Just straightening up.” he mumbled. It sounded as though he were right outside the door.

“If you’re sure.” The bookseller sounded unsure, nervous. “Crowley, dear, it seems you could use some time out of the house. Would you like to go to a café, maybe? Get some coffee?”

“U-Uh, sure. The-The three of us or…?”

“I’ll stay here!” Anathema called. 

Crowley finally emerged from the bathroom. “You don’t have to do that, Ana. We can go another time.” He sighed.

“No, Crow. It’s fine, really. You could use a break from your- ahem- manuscript.” She gave Crowley a knowing look.

Crowley’s mouth opened and closed a few times in a futile attempt at protest before sighing in defeat.

“I’ll get my keys.”

  
**** ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Crowley was crying to is "Close To You" by The Carpenters


	5. Coffeeshop Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Crowley go out for coffee. Ezra learns why Crowley hasn't been answering his calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Crowley has a near panic attack in this chapter, mentions of anxiety attacks and ANGST.
> 
> Also, yes the chapter title is from the "All Time Low" song by the same name. I'm an emo bitch, ok? XD

_Crowley_

To say that Crowley was nervous would be a vast understatement. His hands shook the entire time he drove and even more so when they actually arrived at the café. It was a miracle that he didn’t spill his coffee,

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts….” He mumbled. “I-I’ve had a lot on my mind these days.”

“You don’t need to apologize, dear. I know you’ve been busy.” Ezra said kindly as he sipped his drink.

“It-It’s not just that, Angel…” Crowley sighed. “I…. Have severe social anxiety. Have since I was a kid. ‘S why I don’t do signings or any of that other stuff that _normal_ authors do.” He nearly sneered, sipping his own coffee. “When I get overwhelmed… I do things like what you saw at my place. Or I stay in bed for weeks, only getting up to eat and use the loo.” he gave a self-deprecating smile.

“That’s why you don’t publish but once every few years….” The book shop owner realized with wide eyes.

The author nodded slowly. “It takes me months and months sometimes to trust my own writing abilities which is why my books take so long… I’m sorry… I know you enjoy my work but sometimes, sadly, I don’t.” He sighed, looking down into his coffee almost accusingly.

“Have you...ever talked to anyone about it?” The blonde asked carefully., watching the redhead as if he expected him to get up and leave him stranded at the coffee shop.

That got a sardonic laugh out of Crowley. “Like who? Anathema? She can’t do anything to help me…”

“Well, how do you know if you don’t talk to someone about it, Crowley? Maybe that’s exactly what you need. Just someone to talk to.”

Crowley was starting to shake. “Just… Drop it, angel. I-I’ll be ok.”

“Crowley, dear, you’re shaking!” Ezra exclaimed.

“‘S cause this conversation is stressing me out, so just drop it!” He snapped, hazel eyes flaring. He sighed and buried his head in his arms. “ ‘M sorry, angel…. I’m sorry…”

The shorter male circled the table and placed a hand on the taller’s back. “I forgive you.” he murmured. “Anthony, this isn’t your fault. You need to get some help and obviously being alone in your flat isn’t helping.” He murmured, playing with his hair. “What would you say to going for a walk? Would that help you calm down?”

The ginger nodded, sniffing as he stood up, coffee in hand as he pushed his chair in, taking deep breaths to steady himself as he gripped the back of the chair. Once he was calmed down enough to function, he stood up straight,

“Ready, dear?”

He nodded. “Lead the way, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I felt like I should just end the chapter here. Thanks for reading!


	6. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Anthony go on a (totally not romantic) walk through St. James' Park. Anathema is up to matchmaking again.

_Crowley_

  
The walk was pleasant enough and Crowley had calmed down considerably. They stopped by the park and fed the ducks which, Ezra found, made Crowley smile. A real smile, not that sad, sardonic thing that seemed to almost permanently claim his lips.

They talked mindlessly about anything and everything. Anthony had told Ezra about the time when he’d almost gotten kicked out of high school because he posted a rude picture. In return, the book shop owner told him about his secret addiction to terrible rom-coms.

It was an afternoon well spent.

When the sun began to set, signaling twilight was on its way, Crowley had completely forgotten about being nervous around Ezra. He sighed and turned to his friend, trying not to focus on just how angelic he really looked in the dimming light.

“Angel… I wanted to thank you for this afternoon. I-It’s been years since I’ve socialized with anyone...y'know, aside from Anathema.” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a shy smile.

“No need to thank me, my dear. I’m glad I could help.” The blonde smiled sweetly. “I enjoyed it.”

A blush crossed the taller man’s cheeks.”C-Can I drive you home? It’s getting a bit chilly a-and I’d feel bad if you got sick.”

Ezra chuckled softly. “Of course, dear. I’d like that. Perhaps, we… we could do something like this again?”

“Y-Yeah… I think we could.”

“We-We don’t have to….I-If you don’t want to.I understand that this is new for you. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you, Crowley.” He blushed and looked away.

Anthony fought the urge to tilt his head up and cup his cheek. Instead, he kept his hands clutched at his sides.”I’m not made of glass, Angel.” He smiled softly. “I’d love to. I just need a little time. Maybe this weekend… Unless you’re busy…”

Ezra chuckled. “This weekend is perfect, my dear.”

The ginger-haired author smiled, one of the first to actually reach his eyes. Which- Ezra noted- were golden in the slowly waning sunlight.

“C’mon, Angel. I’ll take you home.” 

_Ezra Fell_

Crowley had dropped him off at the bookshop after saying his last farewells of the evening and no sooner had the blonde book seller entered his shop when he was attacked by a squealing Anathema.

“Eeee! How was it? Did you guys have a nice date?” 

She was positively beaming, her eyes bright as she practically squeezed the life out of somewhat chubby friend.

“D-Date? My dear girl, I believe you’re mistaken. Anthony and I are not dating… I was just helping him get out of his head for a bit.” 

Ezra blushed and struggled to get out of his friend’s deadly grip. The short publisher was definitely stronger than she looked.

“Oh, come on, Ez. You like him, don’t you? He definitely likes you too. So why drag it out?”

Exra blushed crimson. “A-Anthony’s just my friend, Anathema. I-I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” An ache blossomed in his chest, a longing that he didn’t quite understand struck him as he spoke.

_What if it was a date?_

He froze. Maybe it _was_ a date… But… No, it couldn’t have been.

Could it?


	7. Not An Update/ Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note as to what's up 😊

Hello, everyone!

Thank you all for reading my story thus far. I'm sorry for not updating in almost a month!

I'm in Culinary School now and have been quite busy. Though I have not given up on this story. I kind of lost inspiration but I hope to continue it.

Thoughts? Questions? Complaints? Please let me know. Any kind of comment helps.

Thanks for reading! Ta ta,

Ren~


	8. The Second Date??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Crowley go on a lunch date at the Ritz. They discuss Crowley's anxiety and Ezra tries to convince him to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS?!
> 
> I'M NOT DEAD???
> 
> Yes, hello, everyone! It's been a while! I apologise for that but I thank you all for your encouraging comments! I'm currently on medical leave from school and I will be returning in mid October. Don't worry, it isn't Covid 😂 
> 
> I had a stomach bug last month and by the time it went away, my next class was almost over so they told me to come back next semester.
> 
> In the meantime, I have rekindled my obsession with this fandom and I hope to continue this story.
> 
> I forgot to mention that several of my friends on Tumblr helped me with this story. You know who you are❤️
> 
> Do you guys have any ideas on how I can continue this? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Ren~

**Chapter 7:**

_Second Date (???)_

_Ezra Fell_

The days leading up to his and Crowley’s next encounter were fairly uneventful. He hadn’t sold very many books because he couldn’t bear to part with any of his collection. Anathema had called him a few times to ask for details on how “the whole Crowley thing” was going. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. Friday arrived and he had received a text from Anthony.

_“Hey, Angel. You busy? I’m at_ _The Ritz_ _and was wondering if you maybe wanted to join me?”_

_The Ritz_ was almost impossible to get into. How had Crowley managed to get in?!

_“I’d love to, my dear. But I have to ask… How exactly did you manage to get in? It’s impossible to get into even on a slow day!”_

He could practically picture the smirk on his friend’s lips when he got the response.

_“I have friends in high places, Angel. Needless to say, I have my ways.”_

Ezra chuckled at that and typed his response.

_“I’ll be there shortly, dear.”_

_Crowley_

Crowley was seated at one of the elegant dining tables, nervously toying with the tablecloth. Ezra had said yes. He had agreed to meet him. He sighed heavily. _What a relief._

He drummed his fingers on the table nervously as he waited for Ezra to show up. It took all but 30 minutes for the blonde to come strolling in, looking as incredible as ever.

"Ezra." The redhead breathed in greeting, smiling shyly. 

"Hello, Anthony." The blonde smiled warmly. "Thank you for inviting me. I must say that I am quite surprised that you were able to get us in." He admitted.

The author chuckled as the blonde sat across from him. "As I told you in our texts, I have friends in high places." He smirked slightly. "The owner is actually an old friend of mine."

  
  


His jaw nearly dropped. "Are you serious?"

  
  


Crowley nodded, seeming almost shy now. " Yeah, well, friend is kind of a stretch." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I suppose aquaintance would be a better term. He's actually Anathema's boyfriend."

"I suppose that's what you meant by 'friends in high places', then." He smiled as the waitress brought them some wine.

  
  


"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering us some wine." Crowley said quietly as he poured them a glass.

  
  


"I don't mind at all. Thank you." Ezra smiled as he took a glass. "So, how has your week been, dear? Have you gotten any further on your book?"

  
  


A groan fell from the ginger's lips in response. 

  
  


"I'll take that as a no, then. How have you been otherwise, my dear?" 

  
  


"Fine… I've been fine. I, uh, cleaned my apartment and went out with Anathema for lunch yesterday." The wine haired author hummed as he sipped at his drink.

  
  


"That's good to hear. Have you had any more attacks?" Ezra asked, blue eyes now seeming concerned.

  
  


Crowley considered lying. Of course he had. Promptly after his lunch with Anathema, actually. "Y-Yeah, actually…. Yesterday." He mumbled

The shopkeep sighed and gently took his friend's hand. "You need to talk to someone, Anthony. This isn't healthy." He sighed, gently rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. 

  
  


"I… I know that, Angel. I just...I don't know." He sighed heavily. "I don't want someone to just shove pills down my throat or anything like that."

  
  


"No need to worry about that, dear boy. If I were to accompany you, would that be better? Would you be more comfortable?" He asked gently.

  
  


He nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." 


End file.
